Slag (TF2017)
Slag from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Slag is the Dinobot most likely to live up to the team's bad reputation. Slag is surly, mean-spirited, nasty, and disturbingly violent, to the point where it really is a wonder he's not a Decepticon. Slag will fight anyone, over anything, at the drop of a microchip, and fight dirty. Slag enjoys nothing more than reducing his enemies (and he's more than willing to include annoying Autobots on that list) to pools of molten metal with his fire-breath. He'd swim in the pools to celebrate if he could. None of the Dinobots really like Optimus Prime, but he and Sludge share an especially intense dislike of him. But it's not just Prime's orders he questions. He'll even mouth off at Grimlock every now and then, but somehow does not end up as scrap or lunch. Slag's bad attitude means the rest of the Autobot forces are unlikely to come to his aid when he bites off more than he can chew. History Main Timeline Arc 1 Slag and was among the Autobots selected to accompany Optimus Prime aboard the Ark on a mission to clear a path for Cybertron through an asteroid belt. |The Beginning| After their ship crashed on Earth, the Dinobots were reactivated to deal with Shockwave. The team tracked Shockwave to the Savage Land. During the battle, Shockwave was buried under a collapsed mountain, but the Dinobots ended up in a tar pit. There they stayed for four million years. Information on this battle was stored on the Ark's memory banks and were discovered four million years later by Ratchet, |The Last Stand| and Ratchet, at the moment the last Autobot on Earth that remained functional, tempted Megatron with details of Shockwave's alleged defeat as currency for a deal with him. |Warrior School| Slag was the first Dinobot Ratchet uncovered from the tar pit; Ratchet probed his memory bank to find out what had happened to the team. Awakened by the probe, a confused and enraged Slag nearly attacked Ratchet, but stopped once he realized he was an Autobot. Told that Shockwave lived again, Slag readily agreed on behalf of the Dinobots to hunt him down once more. However, the Dinobots had to deal with Megatron first; they did not fare well. After Ratchet managed to defeat the Decepticon leader, the Dinobots accompanied him back to the Ark. |Repeat Performance| On the way, Ratchet tried to explain to the Dinobots that scaring the piss out of humans wasn't a good idea, but the lesson didn't really take. At the Ark, they were confronted by a little going-away present from Shockwave — the defense drone known as Guardian, reprogrammed to attack the Autobots. |Decepticon Dam-Busters| Slag and the others did little damage to the battle droid before Ratchet chased it off by blasting a weak spot on Guardian with a laser emitter. The Dinobots continued to hunt Guardian through the Ark while Ratchet made with the repairs to the other Autobots. The situation became more difficult, however, once they uncovered the presence of a thermonuclear bomb inside of Guardian. |The Wrath of Guardian| Wheeljack managed to prevent the Dinobots from reducing the Ark to a smoldering crater by remote-controlling Optimus Prime's body, interrupting their execution of Guardian. This unfortunately allowed the droid to strike back, and it fled after knocking all of its opponents aside. The Dinobots reconvened in the medical bay, where Grimlock made sure Ratchet attended to Swoop in short order. Just as repairs on their comrade neared completion, Guardian burst into the room, and the Dinobots engaged the droid once again. However, Guardian was not planning to beat the Autobots through brute force this time around; instead, the droid had activated the bomb within its body, and was counting down to detonation. Slag and the others were spared from utter destruction by Swoop, who flew Guardian up into the sky before the bomb went off. With the apparent loss of one of their comrades, Slag and the other Dinobots chose to leave the Ark and seek their own path on Earth. |The Wrath of Grimlock| Post Arc 1 Over the following weeks, each Dinobot began suffering from a breakdown of their cybo-dendrons, an anomaly in their neuro-circuitry caused by their extended time spent immersed in the tar pits. The Autobots learned that all of the Dinobots were due to revert to a near mindless, animal states after tangling with Swoop. |The Icarus Theory| Slag had retreated to the Old River Valley in the Idaho badlands and it was there that the Autobots sought him out. A search team consisting of Jazz, Ironhide, Red Alert and Jetfire arrived in one of the shuttles and found Slag in a one-sided struggle with two human cowboys. After getting the humans to safety, the Autobots tried to wrangle themselves a turbo-steer. They tried some amusing tactics like taking the Triceratops by the horns or using Ironhide like a red flag to distract the fighting mad Dinobot, but ultimately they couldn't have won without the help of the Decepticons. Ironhide found Laserbeak spying on them and, after stunning the tin-plated turkey, he grabbed the Decepticon and thrust him inside Slag's mouth just before the Dinobot let loose with his flame breath. The resulting backwash took Slag offline and allowed the Autobots to take him into protective custody. |Dinobot Hunt| Although Ratchet managed to repair the cybo-dendron damage, the Dinobots remained trapped in stasis lock, experiencing the occasional dreams as their minds attempt to wake up. Slag's dreams revolved around the epic battle he had with Shockwave four million years ago, and the haunting feeling of going off-line beneath the tar pits. |Victory| Arc 2 Slag and the other Dinobots eventually recovered fully from their ordeal, although they were still none too happy to see Ratchet upon awakening. |Second Generation| The Dinobots were largely uncomfortable under Optimus Prime's command. When Prime organized a battle unit to assault the Decepticon base, not to demolish their enemy but to record some vital data, the Dinobots balked at the idea. The idea of going on what they considered a fool's errand, the Dinobots balked at the idea. Grimlock, Slag and the other Dinobots decided to go back to the Ark to talk. |Command Performances| They ended up hanging around the Ark for a little while, but soon became bored with their inactivity. Finally, on a whim, they decided to help Sludge go after the "beautiful golden human" he had met while his cybo-dendrons were malfunctioning. Joy Meadows, the aforementioned "human", was a reporter who drew some serious heat after she started questioning the Robot-Master cover story being pumped over the air waves. Both the Decepticons and the US government had a stake in making sure the public believed all the Transformers were under the control of a so-called "terrorist", and so they wanted her silenced. After the Dinobots agreed to do an interview with Meadows to set the story straight, Swoop flew off to pick up her camera crew, but found his transformation controls malfunctioning when he returned. Demonstrating his rarely acknowledged tech-smarts, Slag located and identified a homing beacon on Swoop. Despite Grimlock crushing it, they were still found by the Decepticons. The 'Cons ultimately won the skirmish — Soundwave wiped Meadows' tapes and the Constructicons personally laid the beatdown on Slag and the others. Despite some grumbling afterwards, Slag and the Dinobots mostly decided to give up on the idea of "telling their story" to the humans. |In the National Intent| Optimus and Prowl approached the Dinobots afterwards, demanding an explanation for what had transpired. Slag and the others refused to talk, and instead walked off in a huff. |Target: 2005| When the future Decepticon named Galvatron returned to the 1980s, his first act was to destroy Centurion, a mechanoid who had befriended the Dinobots. Seeking revenge, they came after Galvatron in a pitched battle alongside several Autobots. Despite all the force leveled against him, however, the battle against Galvatron ended with a stalemate, at best. The time-traveler only retreated when the Decepticons joined the fray, as Galvatron was unwilling to kill his own future troops. |Fallen Angel| Arc 3 After some time on their own, the Dinobots wound up living in the Cascade Forest range in Oregon, some distance away from Mount St. Hilary. Once they heard of Optimus Prime's death, Grimlock planned on storming the Ark and demanding that the Autobots name him the new leader. On the way, however, they found that the Decepticon had unleashed the living battle station known as Trypticon on the Autobots. When Grimlock joined the battle to protect an endangered human, Slag and the other Dinobots joined in the fight as well. They did so much damage that Trypticon was forced to return to Cybertron to replenish his fuel supplies. After this impressive showing, Grimlock was voluntarily named the new Autobot leader, and the Dinobots rejoined the Ark's crew. |King of the Hill| When Swoop got into a fight with his old sparring partner, Divebomb, the Dinobots and Predacons were drawn into a pitched war with each other. Slag and Snarl engaged in head-butting games with Headstrong and Tantrum. After playing with them a bit, the Dinobots easily brought down their Predacon opponents. |Grudge Match| Grimlock and the Dinobots started to let their new power go to their heads pretty soon. Grimlock started wearing a tin crown of all things, while Slag and the others began acting more like mob enforcers than Heroic Autobots. After the Autobot named Blaster went AWOL with Goldbug, Grimlock swore out a vendetta against him and had his troops keep a look out for them. While monitoring human radio signals, Slag heard word of a possible sighting, and reported his find to Grimlock. The Dinobot leader sent out the Protectobots to look into Slag's report. |Used Autobots| This attempt at apprehending the rogue Autobots didn't pan out, and Grimlock even went so far as to cast some of Blaster's human acquaintances into space (albeit with space suits). When another Autobot named Sky Lynx intervened on the humans' behalf, the Dinobots chased him into an asteroid belt. In order to prevent any further harm from coming to the humans, Blaster surrendered himself to Grimlock. |Spacehikers| With the rebel troublemaker taken captive, Grimlock returned to his capricious rule, with Slag and the other Dinobots attending to his every need. Grimlock's time of lazily lounging about was interrupted when the Ark's crew came in contact with another team of Autobots, this one operating under Fortress Maximus. Unwilling to share leadership duties, Grimlock challenged the new arrival to a duel, and had Slag and Snarl throw Goldbug, being harbored by Maximus, into the brig. Blaster wound up taking up the fight in Maximus's stead, with nearly all of the other Autobots acting as audience to their match. The Dinobots cheered for Grimlock, though the fight came to an abrupt end when the Decepticons launched a surprise attack. Grimlock and Blaster momentarily put aside their differences to chase away the attackers, and in the battle's aftermath, Goldbug had left with several others to reconstruct Optimus Prime on Nebulos. |Totaled| The super-Decepticon known as Galvatron had become more and more of a threat to the Transformers, not only due to his raw power but also because of the time-warping effect his prolonged presence in the past was having. Optimus Prime and Grimlock were in the midst of rallying their troops for a major offensive against Galvatron, before the time storm consumed them all, when several Autobots teleported back in time from 2009. The resulting mass-displacement effect, however, made it appear as if Prime and several other Autobots were disintegrated on the spot. Enraged, Fortress Maximus led Slag and several other Autobots into battle against the murderous "impostors". Slag and the other Dinobots (excluding Grimlock) showed off their awesome warrior strength by ganging up on Arcee. The future Ultra Magnus stepped in to teach Slag a lesson in manners, using him as a bludgeon to knock out Sludge. |Time Wars| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Slag is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Slag and the Dinobots were one of several special units unleashed on the Decepticon attack force when Scourge and Cyclonus led the 'Cons on a siege of the Autobots' main base on Cybertron. Slag was seen barrelling through the Decepticon forces like a living juggernaut. Autobot High Command soon learned this assault was only a distraction, however, engineered by Unicron himself who was reconstructing himself on the planet of Junk. When Smokescreen returned from Junk with this news, Rodimus Prime gathered Jetfire, Grimlock, and the rest of the Dinobots with him to make an assault on Junk. Much to Rodimus's dismay, Slag and the Dinobots didn't hold back at all when attacking the Junkions Unicron had mind-controlled into doing his bidding, and tore through them as if they were any other enemy. |The Legacy of Unicron| Later, the Dinobots were part of Rodimus Prime's crew who came to Earth to free Autobot City from Quintesson occupation. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Neil Ross reprises his role as Slag. Changes *Red Alert was not orginally apart of the team tracking down Slag. *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *For some reason, the Aerialbots did not appear in the Fallen Angel comic despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. *Among the Dinobots: only Grimlock appeared in Space Pirates! *Only the future Kup appeared in Time Wars. **On a related note: Crosshairs, Pointblank, and Sureshot didn't appear in Time Wars. **On another related note: Exactly which Autobots got shunted off to limbo in Time Wars changes. While Optimus Prime, Blaster, and Highbrow are still victims; the other half includes Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Hoist. ***Thus, the Autobot who repairs Goldbug in Time Wars is Brainstorm in the episode adaptation instead of Hoist. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Dinobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew